1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus arranged to use a flexible record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of the relevant prior art include a floppy disc apparatus or a still video recording and/or reproducing wherein a flexible magnetic disc is used and wherein it is proposed to use such a disc as a record bearing medium.
When this kind of recording and/or reproducing apparatus is kept in a non-operative state for a long time with the magnetic disc being kept loaded in the apparatus, the magnetic head is kept in contact with the magnetic disc, so that the part of the magnetic disc with which the magnetic head is in contact is deformed permanently due to the projecting effect of the magnetic head. As a result, it sometimes occurs that magnetic head adheres to the magnetic disc. Thus, when the magnetic disc is rotated, the magnetic material on the recording surface of the magnetic disc is stripped off so that at the time of recording the part which has been stripped off is not available for recording a signal so that at the time of playback, no signal is reproduced from that part of the disc where the magnetic material has been stripped off.
For avoiding the above-mentioned occurrence, the head may be positioned out of the predetermined recording range, whereby when no recording and reproducing are to be carried out for a long time with the magnetic disc loaded in the reproducing apparatus is kept in non-operative state.
However, when the magnetic disc is compact, mere positioning of the magnetic head out of the predetermined recording range will cause a danger that the recording range can be deformed permanently by the abutment at the part with which the magnetic head is in contact.
Needless to say such an inconvenience is not limited to apparatuses in which a flexible magnetic disc is used, but it will also occur in recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a flexible recording medium such as a flexible magnetic drum is used.